vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bash
|-|Base= |-|Legendary= Summary Bash spent most of his early dragonhood staring into the sky, watching the flying creatures of Skylands soar amongst the clouds. Determined to join them, he learned how to curl himself into a ball and roll with incredible momentum in a vain attempt to take flight. Over the years, his skin hardened, forming a natural protective armor unlike any other creature. He now thunders through Skylands, leaving a wake of destruction against any who threaten it. Despite his thick skin, he still gets very touchy about his inability to fly. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B Name: Bash Origin: Skylanders Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dragon, Earth Element Skylander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation (Can raise chunks of earth from the ground and make rock walls with them), Size Manipulation (When rolling, they will become bigger in size), Attack Reflection (Can reflect objects being thrown at him with his tail), Can transform into Legendary Form to receive a boost in power, Resistance to Mind Control (Dragons are completely immune to the mind controlling powers of Brain) Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to other Skylanders such as Sonic Boom, who can dislodge mountains with her roars, and Fist Bump, who can cause magnitude 8 earthquakes. Can harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption ) | At least City level (Stronger than base form) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, likely Relativistic+ (Comparable to skylanders like Whirlwind who uses real light based attacks and can reach the speed of light in short bursts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class | At least City Class Durability: City level, possibly higher (Triceratops Honor Guard makes him harder to hurt) | At least City level, possibly higher Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally. Tens of meters with Stone Projection Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average (Skilled in combat) Weaknesses: Stubborn, is sensitive about his inability to fly Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tail Swipe: Swings his tail around to attack a full 360 degrees of enemies. *'Tennis Tail:' Deflects incoming objects with Tail Swipe. *'Iron Tail:' Tail Swipe does increased damage. *'Mace of Destruction:' Tail Swipe does MORE increased damage. *'Gaia Hammer:' Charges up Tail Swipe to make it deal extra damage. Rock and Roll: Rolls into a ball to bowl over his enemies. *'Double Roll:' Can use the Roll attack twice as long. *'Pulver Roll:' Roll attack does increased damage. *'Earthen Force Roll:' Roll does MORE damage and can roll right through enemy attacks. *'Continental Boulder: Becomes giant while rolling, rolling faster and doing even more damage. *'Rolling Thunder:' Launches into the air while rolling, and slams into the ground. Summoning: Stone Projection: Summons up to three rock walls at a time and hit them with Tail Swipe to launch rocks. *'Summoning: Stone Uppercut:' Stone Projection does increased damage. Triceratops Honor Guard: New armor makes him harder to hurt. Key: Base | Legendary Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Earth Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 7